New Blood
by Ms. Mio
Summary: Tori Vega is just a eighteen year old trying to keep two secrets, she's a werewolf and in love with Jade West. What happens when Jade gets biten by a vampire. Jori.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my foxy readers.**

**I have been wanting to write this one for a while and I decided to start it since Flipside will be ending soon. Also I may not update a lot, me and my brothers have went over the internet budget. I'm going to try to write in three person, I'm not that good at it. If you don't like the three person just tell me.**

**I do not own Victorious.**

**Enjoy.**

Tori sighed rubbing her tired eyes, she hated nights before the full moon they made her so restless. She lightly yawned flashing her perfect peal white teeth and sharp canines, she walked up the stairs. Her stomach growling loudly as she opened the basement door and the strong scent of bacon filled her nose. She smiled brightly seeing her mother cooking her favorite breakfast, bacon and eggs with strong black coffee.

She kisses her mother's cheek "good morning my little pup," Holly said smiling at her younger daughter. "Good morning mom," Tori sat down at the table and took a sip of her coffee "ah, perfect way to wake up." Holly chuckles "still don't trust sleeping pills?" she asked placing a plate full of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of her daughter. Tori nods "still don't trust," her mother laughs and starts to cook pancakes for Trina.

When Tori was done eating she ran up the stairs to take a shower before Trina got in. She smirked as she turned on the shower and stripped down hearing her older sister call her a few words that will get her in trouble. The brunette stepped under the hot water with a sigh feeling her tensed muscles relax. She quickly washed her body and hair wanting to get to school early and just get tonight over with.

She was soon out and wrapped a towel around herself, she quickly walked down the stairs then to the basement door. Well it was no longer the basement ever since she turned thirteen, actually it has always been her bedroom.

You see Tori Vega is a werewolf more importantly a eighteen year old alpha looking for a mate. She was born into the family of the first ever werewolves and her father doesn't want her dating any boy or girl. Werewolves from all over the world just came lining up at the Vega's house to try to marry Tori. Sadly Tori only wanted one person

Jade West. A human and a cold ass bitch, who will speak her mind and stab you with a pair of scissors if you cross her. But there's more to why Tori loves her other than that Jade is pretty tough for a mortal. Tori has seen Jade's soft side, she has seen her laugh, cry, be nervous even shy which was very rare.

Tori sighed closing her bedroom door behind her, she took off her towel as she walked down the stairs. After a few hundred years you get use to being naked.

(time skip a little )

Tori drives up into the school's parking lot and got out of her car. She was wearing baggy jeans held up by a skull belt, black wife-beater, a black jacket with a wolf head on the back and black combat boots. She slammed her car door close and walked towards the school as she pulled out her Pearpod. "Hi Tori!" Cat popped up beside Tori's side and cuddle into the brunette's side. Cat was also a werewolf but a omega, they were like loveable pet dogs.

Omega and alpha werewolves usually end up mating but it was different with Cat and Tori. Cat was very young only a hundred years old so she cling to Tori like a life boat from hungry older, male alphas. Tori didn't mind she was quiet glad Cat picked her, it has been a long time since she lasted had a friend, It just makes it better that she turned out to be a werewolf.

Hollywood Arts had only a few other creatures, a few werewolves, vampires, a witch and wizard here and there even a fallen angel.

Cat smiled as she hugged onto Tori's arm "do you think your parents will let me stay over since tonight is a full moon? I hate transforming alone its so…painfully." The taller girl smiled softly taking her arm out of Cat's hold and put it around the red head's shoulders pulling her closer. Cat squealed as the alpha werewolf lifted her up "of course you can come over little pup!"

The two best friends laugh as they go inside ignoring the usual stares they got.

Like always in Sikowitz's class the two female werewolves sat very close to each other. Cat pretty much curled up into Tori's side and Tori with a protective arm around Cat. Unlike most of their classes there was a male alpha in the class, always eyeing Cat like she was a tasty piece of meat. But of course with Tori there the male couldn't do anything hell if his scent even got onto Cat just a little bit Tori was most likely to beat him into nothing but meat and bone.

Soon Tori's and Cat's mortal friends took seats close to them. Robbie on the other side of Cat, Andre on Tori's other side, Beck beside Andre (holding his hand if I may add) and Jade behind Tori. Cat giggled when she felt Tori tense up and heard the beast inside of her purr, she only knew about the brunette's crush on the goth.

"Just ask her out," Cat whispered into Tori's ear.

Tori's eyes widen and she shook her head, leading down to whisper back "hell no she would kill me." This made the red head giggle and Tori rolled her eyes "oh you know what I mean," she said with a small pout.

The boys watched in amusement and Jade was a bit annoyed. They didn't really understand why Cat right away ran to Tori's side the first day she started at the art school. But over time they watched as the two became so close they pretty much went everywhere together. The guys didn't really mind but it made Jade really pissed at times.

Jade wasn't in denial she knew she fell hard for Tori the minute her eyes landed on her. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, soft brown curls, natural tan skin, she loved everything about Tori. From her very girly habits to her boy like manners. It made her so piss because Cat knew she loved the tall brunette and there she was clinging onto Tori for dear life.

Jade was snapped out of her angry dazed when the bell ringed, she was shocked that class was already over. As she was packing up she heard Cat and Tori somewhat whispering to each other.

"So you coming home with me? Or should I pick you up later?" she heard Tori ask.

Cat lightly hummed resting her head against Tori's arm "I'll come home with you I have heard there's been some attacks lately."

Jade growled as she glared at the two while they left. The two immortals shivered feeling the cold glare.

(later on around seven at Tori's house)

Holly looked at the clock then at her daughter and her friend who were sitting on the couch "Tori…the sun will be setting soon, you should go get ready I'll get the steak." Tori nods getting up, Cat hopped up with a big smile "thank you again Holly for letting me stay."

Tori's mother smiles "no one should face this alone dear, come over whenever you want you're very welcome here."

Cat nods as Tori went down stairs and Cat quickly followed to help chain her up. Omegas were no big deal as werewolves they wouldn't hurt a fly unless people close to them were in danger. While alphas were very hard to control they only had three things on their mind eat, mate, and protect.

Just as the door to Tori's room close someone knocked on the front door. Holly looked confused and put the frozen steak on the kitchen counter "coming!" She quickly walked over to the door and open it, Jade stormed in looking around "where are they!?"

Holly was taken back for a few seconds then softly smiled "hello Jade, they're in Tori's room but right now isn't the best time."

Jade growled and she turned toward the stairs going up. She was about to walk toward them when Tori's head popped out from behind her door "what's go-" her eyes widen. She stepped fully out "J-Jade? What are you doing here?" she asked nervously quickly looking out of the window.

The sun was going down and she could feel the familiar itch of the beast inside of her. Cat seemed to appear right at her side feeling Tori's distress.

"I knew it!" Jade yelled angrily making Cat flinch.

The smaller girl try to reach out to take the Goth's hand "Jade please," Jade pulled away growling. "No Cat I don't want to hear your useless lies, you fucking stabbed me in the back, broke my trust," tearing were running down her cheeks. She turned away and ran out of the house.

Tori's eyes grew in horror "oh shit, Jade! Wait!" she was about to run after Jade but her mother stopped her. "Mom let go, she's not safe I know the attacks are vampires!" she said looking pass her mother and at the open door. Holly frowned looking toward the door then back at her younger daughter "…be careful my little pup." Tori nods and she lets her go.

(kind of like Jade's POV)

Jade panted as she finally stopped running and rubbed at her burning eyes, she felt stupid. For believing that a girl like Tori could ever love her. Cat and her were perfect for each other and she hoped they had a happy life. She sighed taking her hands away from her eyes noticing the final rays of the sun were hid away by trees. She sighed again about to make her way back home when a twig snapped.

She turned around ready to pull out the scissors she carried around but saw no one. She shook her head as she relaxed and let her arms fall limb. She only took four steps to bump into a solid body, a slender arm wrapped around her waist stopping her from falling. She gasped looking up at the beautiful face of a snowy white skinned woman with long black hair and blood red eyes. The woman grin showing off very sharp fangs "you'll make a fine toy," the woman purred.

Jade was about to scream but the woman covered her mouth "shhh~ no need to cry dear, I'll make you feel all better." Jade went limb and closed her eyes, accepting her fate. Seeing this the woman smirk and bit into Jade's neck. As she drain Jade close to death she pulled away, slowly lying Jade down. She took off her jacket and cut her wrist "now drink from me and I'll teach you the ways of being a vampire."

When the blood touched Jade's lips she wanted to spit it out, to die but something inside of her made her drink it. She sat up drinking more as she felt stronger.

"NO!" the pain filled cry made the woman look up only to be greeted by a fist.

Jade looked up at Tori surprised that the tall brunette found her so easily and made the vampire fly into a tree.

Tori was panting and shaking, she fell to one knee "no! not yet, not in front of Jade."

Jade was about to ask what was wrong but a scream full of pain cut her off. The Goth's eyes widen in horror and shocked as Tori started to change.

Tori let out a howl of agony as the sickening sound of her bones cracking and reforming echoed out. She growled ripping at her clothes as she bent over, she grew bigger as her legs give out from under her. They shaped into hind legs, her feet ripping apart her shoes as they grew a lot bigger and into paws with large claws. Dark brown fur started to grow all over her body as she let out more howls and whines. Her arms growing out longer, bigger and more muscular, her hands became huge with large claws.

She started to calm down as her head went through it's changes. Becoming bigger, a muzzle shaping it's self out, her ears disappearing with dark brown fur and big wolf ears grew out on top of her head. Her teeth grew out, becoming bigger and razor sharp.

"Oh god," the words left Jade's lips quietly. The beast that had took Tori's place slowly rose up, shaking it's head lightly. It slowly looked around and Jade gasped in amazement founding herself staring into the golden brown eyes of a werewolf.

It slowly crawled toward Jade, she closed her eyes tightly thinking it was going to hurt her but only got her cheek licked.

"_Don't worry you big baby I won't hurt you_," Jade's eyes snapped open and she looks at the werewolf, staring into familiar friendly eyes. Jade slowly reached out and petted Tori's muzzle "is that really you Tori?" the werewolf nodded her head.

Tori turned her head to look behind her seeing the vampire was gone. You had to be crazy to take on a fully grown alpha. Tori let out what sounded like a mix of a laugh and a howl. She turned back to Jade "_come on we got to go before a human fines us_," she lays down. Jade slowly got up thinking only one thing.

How the hell did she fall in love with a fucking werewolf?

**I hoped you enjoyed. Before you ask yes this is Jori, Cat and Tori may seem like a couple but they are not I'm just showing how very protective werewolves can be. Oh snap I wonder what's going to happen next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello foxy readers.**

**Yeah! Time to explain a bit about vampires and Jade's fate.**

**I do not own Victorious.**

**Enjoy.**

Jade grab tightly onto Tori as she jumped over another fence. When they land this time they stopped, they were in Tori's backyard and Jade was glad they were. She couldn't take another jump like that without throwing up.

She got off of Tori's back which was a mistake. She became dizzy and almost fell but the giant werewolf quickly caught her. Tori whined a little and lightly licked Jade's cheek who just groaned.

"Stop that, it's gross," the gothic girl said, weakly pushing away the furry muzzle.

The back door open and Holly stepped out with a sigh of relief seeing her younger daughter and Jade. "Oh thank the Goddess, get in here you two before the neighborhood is filled with vampires." Tori ducks down low as she walked in through the back door still carrying Jade.

The young alpha placed Jade softly on the couch before looking at her mother. Holly frowned noticing the difference about Jade, she softly pet Tori's head "go on down to your room honey, I'll see you in the morning." Tori let out a soft whimper but listen and went over to her room. The older alpha waited until her daughter was gone before she looked back at the black haired girl. She took a seat beside Jade and softly took her hand.

"Jade this may all seem like a crazy dream but thrust me, it's not," Holly said with a very serious look. Jade frowned with a soft sigh "so Tori is really a…which makes you one also, and Trina and…damn this is confusing," she said looking down the whole time.

Holly smiles and placed a hand on Jade's shoulder "it's alright you'll be spending a lot more time with my daughter now." The dark beauty looks at Tori's mother confused "Jade I hate to tell you this but…you're a vampire, you were drained close to death and you drank the blood of a vampire."

Jade's eyes widen in horror "you've got to be shitting me," she said. The older woman sighed "I wish I was lying Jade but it's true but there's even more bad news." Jade groaned falling down and rested her head on Holly's lap. Holly started to stork Jade's hair "vampires will be after you since you are a new blood," she said softly and the vampire looked at her confused. "New bloods are like werewolves, they crave for a leader, a pack or family whatever you want to use," she said still petting Jade's head.

Jade frowned "so I'll want to be apart of a family of vampires," Holly smiles "no, here's the good news, Tori claimed you." Jade shot up with a wild look which made Holly chuckled "yes well, she'll fight off any vampire that tries to take you and teach you what you need to know."

The gothic girl frowned "how? She's a werewolf," Holly chuckled again "trust me, Tori has dated a lot of vampires over time."

Jade frowned even more, Holly cursed at herself for bring that up "anyways, I guess this is the best time to start explaining some things to you," the older woman said.

"There's a lot of myths about vampire that are not true, holy water, garlic, wooden stakes, the sun part is true you'll turn into ash," she paused when the basement door opened. A dark brown wolf head popped out before the rest of the body came out.

This werewolf was a lot smaller than Tori. It had smaller claws and less muscle and unlike Tori, it actually looked friendly and harmless. Holly smiles "Jade I believe you know Cat," Jade's eyes widen in shocked "Cat?!"

Cat lightly waved "_hi Jade_," the familiar high voice ringed in her head. Jade was shocked but it disappeared quickly and something click "so this is why you and Tori are so close, you're dating or whatever werewolves do." Holly chuckles making the gothic girl look at her confused "_werewolves mate and no Jade, you see I'm an omega and Tori is an alpha so yeah we would mate but Tori is more of a sister and honestly I could never see her and me together_."

The oldest Vega got up and went into the kitchen. She pulled out some wrapped up meat from the sink and gave it to Cat. "Here you go Cat, make sure Tori gets some rest," Cat takes the meat with a nod. The small werewolf went back downstairs and Holly took her sit beside Jade.

"Okay so where was I," the older woman said "me turning into ashes," Jade deadpan. Holly smiles "ah yes, well vampires do have a way to live in the sun, there's a stone which a vampire king was blessed with from a sun god, soon vampires all over the world started to fine these stones." Holly gets up and walks over to the small book shelves, she grab a small wooden case off of the bottom shelve. She holds it out to Jade "you'll fine this very useful when you go to school," Jade looks at the box then at Holly before taking it.

Opening it up Jade gasped, a ring laid in there with a beautiful fiery colored gem shaped as a circle and some kind of black metal band. Holly smiles "that is now yours take good care of it and always keep it on." Jade slowly nod as she took out the ring, she almost dropped it feeling the metal and gem were very warm, she slide it onto her middle finger on her right hand.

"So if this protects me from the sun, does that mean I still sleep during the night?" she asked. Holly chuckled "actually that's another myth, vampires don't sleep at all," she said taking back her seat. The gothic girl frowned "okay so I just stay awake forever?" the older woman shook her head "I never said you couldn't sleep, you just won't feel tired, many vampires pick the dreamless sleep over staying awake, the vampires that do stay awake are usually the smart vampires that can easily out think others." Jade hummed liking the sound of the later "I'll think about it," Holly smiles "we have a library if you ever want to study the history of vampires and other creatures."

The black haired beauty nods her head "anything else?"

Holly nod "yes, a lot more, vampires don't need to drink human blood, animal blood just works fine but it doesn't really give you the strengthen of vampires that do drink from humans." Jade was about to reply when Holly held up a hand "but that is where my job comes in, there's a secret part of the government that knows about magical creatures." Jade's eyes widen "yes very surprising, to keep the vampires from killing people they sell blood bags to those who can buy them."

"I work for the hospital so I can get free blood bags," the older woman said with a bit of a smirk. Jade was surprised that Holly was so willing to help her. Not many people cared for her, hell the only people that ever cared for her was Beck, Cat, and Tori.

Tori, the dark beauty smiled a little thinking about the beautiful brunette and her warm smile. The goofy girl truly cared for her, she willing gave up a very important secret just to save her useless ass. Then take her in to teach her so she wouldn't probably be twisted and turned into some kind of blood sucking monster.

Jade sighed and softly rubbed her temples, Holly softly smiled and took Jade's hand "come on I'll show you the library."

**Sorry I was going to make this longer but I didn't really feel like it. I hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
